me gustas
by YOUKO SOLEDAD
Summary: Cuando realmente algo te gusta te vuelve locamente adicto. Una corta historia sobre Yoite y Hiei. Contiene universo alterno.


**Me gustas. **

**Advertencias:** OCC y AU

Yu Yu Hakusho: Yoshihiro Togashi

Nabari No ou: Yuki Kamatani

Estos animes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores solo los tome para entretenimiento mío y de los lectores, gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer pido por favor que si no te gusta no critiques de forma ofensiva solo cierra y sigue buscando algo de tu agrado. Por otro lado si te gusta espero tus comentarios y sugerencias ^^

...

...

Me gusta alguien, nunca pensé llegar a decir algo tan extraño era un momento nada común mirándolo desde lo lejos esperando que volteara, sin embargo el no lo hacia yo se que el notaba mi presencia y por alguna razón se negaba a mirarme como lo hizo aquella vez…

Hace un año mientras esperaba el metro una voz me acorralaba en mi propia locura gritando que debería morir, un grito tan punzocortante que dolía y me ponía la piel de gallina, helaba mi sangre y hacia arder mi pecho, obedeciendo me acerque a la vía con intención de lanzarme pronto llegaría aquella maquina la esperaba paso a paso dado hasta que sentí un jalón inesperado.

-¿Qué no sabes leer?-Dijo aquel joven con ojos raros, eran rojos e intensos nunca había visto tal color.-Dice que esperes atrás de la línea amarilla, mocoso tonto.-Dijo con aquella voz tan profunda su altura era igual a la mía sin embargo por el uniforme suponía que era mayor que yo, solo asentí y sentí como me jalaba de regreso a mi lugar y volteaba justo en ese momento ya no volvió a mirarme pero me asombro como alguien había notado mi presencia tan repentinamente y había callado aquellas voces que me atormentaban, solo sentí el viento rápido cuando llego el metro con temor de jamás volver a verlo seguí a mi destino, ¿Gustar? Esa es la palabra tal vez… realmente no lo sabía…

….

….

-Me gustas sempai.-Dije esperando que volteara sin embargo no lo hizo, silencio solo había silencio, estaba acostumbrado a el pero cuando se trataba de sempai me irritaba de forma extraña ¿Inquietud? Esa es la palabra tal vez… realmente no lo sabía…

Desde ese encuentro hace un año, no volví a verlo y supuse que lo olvidaría pero no importaba que, su voz, su mirada aquel aroma siempre volvían a mi mente eso era extraño, no entendía y no tenia deseos de hacerlo… mi vida siempre fue un caos aun cuando deseara ocultar la realidad llego un momento en el que todo el orden que mantenía se callo a pedazos y termino bajo mis pies, siempre odie la bondad de los demás sentía que era hipocresía siempre odie las bellas palabras sentía que eran mentiras, siempre odie mi vida y deseaba desaparecer… la soledad reinaba sobre mi ser, la paz era un sueño estúpido siempre odie todo lo que me rodeaba sin importar que, destruirlo todo… toda mentira. Cuando lo conocí yo tenía doce años, el catorce yo estaba por acabar la primaria y el por pasar a tercero de secundaria, sin previo aviso lo volví a ver, entre a la misma escuela anhelaba acorralarlo por alguna razón me fascinaba ese ser… era lo único que no odiaba en esta vida ¿Gustar? Alguna vez escuche eso pero no recuerdo donde, mi mente es borrosa para recordar cosas triviales.

-Sempai me gustas.-Insistía, anhelaba una respuesta rápido y ya, era la primera vez que quería algo de forma impaciente, no aceptaría un no como respuesta ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Me volvía totalmente loco, no era común mi comportamiento pero era adicto a su fragancia, aquel olor de muerte y de destrucción así era Hiei alguien frio alguien que ocultaba tantos secretos y te tomaría una vida entera descubrirlos todos, alguien que mentía todo el tiempo, alguien nada honesto, alguien que a la menor provocación saltaría como una bestia, alguien tan callado un silencio extraño, una mente extraña una actitud extraña nada concordaba con sus acciones todo se contradecía en el, ese afán de querer algo a cambio para hacer las cosas, y ese cambio debía ser interesante, perdía el interés fácilmente si no era interesante su parecer … ah era todo lo que odiaba éramos tan diferentes pero a cierto grado lo único que nos hacia iguales era el echo de querer ocultar nuestros sentimientos, el echo de que en el fondo sentíamos amor, odio ¿Por qué? Nunca entendería como llegue a quererle ¿Obsesión? Tal vez me atraían sus mentiras y su orgullo en el fondo ambos somos… tan patéticos ¡Mírame!

-Sempai me…-Antes de poder decirlo el volteo jalándome, me puso a su altura pues ahora yo era un poco mas alto.

-Deja de llamarme "sempai" cuando nunca usas honoríficos, deja de seguirme cuando realmente te gusta que te sigan a ti ¿Qué hay de ese amigo tuyo? Amas como te acosa ¿Por qué me acosas a mi?-Esa mirada tan feroz realmente me gustaba.

-Me gustas.-Dije serio y sin vacilar realmente me gusta Hiei.

-Yoite… eres un idiota.-Por primera vez escuche mi nombre salir de sus labios, luego me aferro a el y me beso de forma salvaje.

Ah cuando alguien o algo te gustan realmente se vuelve una adicción llena de locura.

…

….

Ah pues no se hace mucho que no escribo fics de Hiei y Yoite si me salio bien guarro /:

Fue una idea momentánea algo que tengo en mi mente pero como no e dado una lógica a la historia solo hice este pequeño one shot hablando sobre como cuando alguien o algo te gusta te cambia y te vuelve loco de forma adictiva XD

Todos es narrado por Yoite realmente son sus pensamientos ya que como sabemos no es muy hablador o expresivo y Hiei igual xD


End file.
